As a plasma generator using discharge to generate plasma, a configuration having electrodes buried in an insulating base member is known (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The insulating base member is formed by, for example, a ceramic, and the electrodes are formed by, for example, a metal.
Such a plasma generator rises in temperature along with generation of the plasma. Further, a plasma generator is sometimes used under an environment where temperature changes are vigorous. For example, a plasma reactor breaking down NOx or SOx by using plasma is sometimes used in the vicinity of an engine of a car or in an exhaust gas pipe of an incinerator or in another environment where abrupt temperature changes (for example, a temperature change of 0 to 800° C.) occurs.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2002-221027